


Neutron Star Collision

by CelesteThatsAll



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, domestic! au, es mi primer fic entiendanme, están casados
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4438331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteThatsAll/pseuds/CelesteThatsAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank y Gerard llevan toda una década casados, por lo que Frank piensa en su relación.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neutron Star Collision

**Author's Note:**

> No le crean a muse

El mismo viaje a la misma hora de siempre para llegar al mismo lugar de todos los días. Que hoy no sea un día normal no le importa una mierda a la rutina y debo tomar el tren, aunque ocupo mas espacio del que comúnmente me molesto en usar porque no quiero que se arruinen las flores. Miro las malditas rosas y maldigo al florista por no tener los lirios que yo quería. Gerard siempre ha dicho que las rosas son solo para san valentin y realmente no quiero molestarlo hoy, por el contrario, estoy buscando que se sienta lo mejor posible.

Llego a mi parada y salgo sin ninguna prisa mientras pienso en qué cenaremos hoy, seguro no será la pizza congelada de siempre si no algo mucho mas elegante y especial. Diez jodidos años. Diez jodidos años casado con la misma persona y sé que la gente no nos cree cuando lo decimos pero es así. Eramos un par de nenes que estaban demasiado emocionados por haber encontrado a su alma gemela y no esperamos mas de un par de meses para dar el gran paso. No lamento ni un segundo haberlo echo por que estos años con Gerard han sido lo mejor de mi vida.

Entro a la casa y aprieto los ojos para disipar las lágrimas que empezaban a formarse, deseando que la sonrisa que le doy a Gerard cuando sale de la cocina no deje ver la emoción que sentía momentos antes. Un saludo normal, un beso, le doy las rosas, las mira y me da las gracias, me besa en la mejilla y me dice que siga al comedor, que todo ya está listo. Comemos el spaghetti y le cuento mi día y él a mí el suyo, sentados un poco mas cerca que de costumbre y tomados de las manos durante toda la cena. 

Me aseguro de sonreír todo el rato y de ver su sonrisa también, tratando de no sentir tanto porque no quiero llorar justo ahora. Se ve cansado por lo que me ofrezco a recoger la mesa aunque yo también esté exhausto, mientras él va a la habitación. De cualquier forma no vamos a dormir todavía, el sexo es practicante obligatorio hoy, y lo hacemos y lo disfruto mucho y parece que él también. Un último beso antes de dormir y giro mi cuerpo dandole la espalda. Este es un buen momento para llorar. 

Miles de recuerdos revueltos se me amontonan en la cabeza y en el corazón, haciéndome imposible aguantar los sollozos y el agua que brota de mis ojos. Intento mantener la boca cerrada para no hacer mucho mas ruido y no despertar a Gerard, pero las imágenes que se proyectan en mi mente me ponen débil. El primer beso; Los viajes en auto cantando bohemian rapsody; Cuando conocí a Mikey; Todas las serenatas que le di; las ochenta y tres veces que tuvo que sacarme de una pelea y las quinientas seis que tuve que consolarlo cuando lloraba; el entierro de sweat pea y las visitas a la tumba de Helena; Todos los conciertos y los comicon y los tontos disfraces de parejas para halloween; Las navidades, las vacaciones; Las cenas en restaurantes veganos mas caros de lo que podíamos pagar y las noches inventando nuevas recetas; La mismísima puta boda con los votos mal dichos y la falta de anécdotas graciosas en el brindis, bailando i'll catch you mirándonos a los ojos durante toda la canción, amándonos como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida, amándonos cómo se suponía que nos íbamos a amar para toda la vida, amándonos demasiado fuerte pero al parecer no lo suficiente para que durara toda la vida.

Ni siquiera ser almas gemelas es suficiente para tener una historia tipo disney. De hecho nuestra historia sí es tipo disney, y pensar en eso casi me hace reír a pesar de lo absurda que es la situación. Él era mi príncipe, él es mi príncipe y no hay nadie a quien ame más en este mundo, pero tal ves hasta el happily ever after de la sirenita no es cómo creemos. Tal ves cenicienta se divorcia o blanca nieves extraña a sus enanos y se va del castillo.

Me limpio un poco la cara antes de girarme para ver a Gerard, la forma en que le tiemblan las fosas nasales y el cuerpo en general me hacen creer que él también está llorando, aunque no puedo estar seguro hasta que abre sus ojos. Me estremezco al notar que él ya sabe por qué estoy llorando. Debajo de todo el dolor que refleja su mirada, noto una chispa de esperanza, lo que hace que su expresión sea algo cómo de súplica. Lo observo detenidamente hasta que esa chispa se apaga, y si antes sentía que estaba a un paso de morirme ahora estoy pensando en ir yo mismo y hacerme el favor de matarme. 

Su brazo rodeandome y acercándome a él me sorprende, pero cedo con facilidad a que me sujete fuerte, cómo en los viejos tiempos. Es medio patética la forma en que lloramos abrazados y aún mas cuando le susurro que por favor me recuerde cómo el muchacho que se enamoró sin querer pero que no se arrepiente de nada. Él me dice que me agradece por todas las veces que lo hice y lo dejé hacerme sonreir y me pide que me quede con el anillo así no lo use. Sonrío porque es innegable la calidez que encuentro en su cuerpo y en su voz, y al mirarlo a los ojos sé que nunca voy a volver a amar tanto cómo lo amo a él. Qué lastima que el amor no lo pueda todo.

**Author's Note:**

> Creanle a Emergency de paramore


End file.
